Shiki
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Christmas Fic AkaKuro dari Mikazuki Hikari Di ke 4 musim aku bertemu denganmu dan memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta denganmu AkaKuro, AU, Explicit Lemon


**Shiki**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T (Explicit Lemon)

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Explicit Lemon

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I Have Warned You

.

.

.

**Shiki**

Mikazuki Hikari ©

.

.

.

[Kuroko POV]

Musim semi, dimana aku pertama memijakkan kakiku di SMP Teikou, aku ingat pemandangan dimana halaman depan sekolah dipenuhi siswa baru dengan kerah kakunya yang berbaris rapi untuk mengadakan apel.

Disana pula aku bertemu dengannya, surai merah-nya berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari, senyuman tipis diwajahnya yang tersirat di bibirnya, serta kedua manik heterokromatik itu dengan lembut menyapaku, itu saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Akashi-kun, namun saat itu aku masih belum tahu namanya.

Aku ingat saat si pemilik surai merah menyala itu menolongku saat istirahat makan siang, dimana saat aku tergelincir lantai yang licin, entah pemuda itu datang dari mana, namun tangan kokohnya yang besar dengan sigap meraih tanganku dan menyelamatkan tubuh gontaiku yang hampir bertumbukkan dengan lantai, namun setelahnya ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, hanya pergi dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan di saku celananya, dan sebelum siluet tubuhnya menghilang dari garis pandangku, ia menoleh ke arahku dan sekali lagi memperlihatkan senyuman manis itu kepadaku.

Aku juga ingat dimana Akashi-kun menyelamatkanku dari segerombolan kakak kelas yang hendak membahayakan diriku, dari sudut jalan entah dimana ia muncul, lalu seketika ia menghabisi gerombolan kakak kelas yang menurutku jauh lebih besar darinya, dan seperti biasa tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia pergi.

.

.

.

Musim panas, matahari bersinar terik, musim yang cocok untuk festival olah raga sekolah, dimana SMP Teikou menyelenggarakan festival olah raga yang cukup akbar untuk kalangan sekolah sederajatnya, disini pula Akashi-kun menolongku saat aku tersandung setelah maraton, entah mengapa ia selalu muncul di saat aku memang membutuhkan seseorang, ia dengan sigap membebat luka di lututku, ia bahkan sudah membawa perlengkapan P3K lengkap bersamanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah lebih baik?" ucapnya setelah selesai dengan perban di lututku.

"Unn.." Aku mengangguk kecil, aku terheran dengan tingkah pemuda yang satu ini, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, bisa bisanya di tengah kerumunan banyak ia masih bisa memperhatikanku yang notabene kehadiranku jarang di rasakan oleh beberapa orang, namun pemuda ini, ia bisa dengan sigap mengarah ke arahku, menuju kepada keberadaanku yang bahkan orang saja tidak mengetahuinya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi ya." Tangan besar yang pernah menarik tanganku di kafetaria, tengah mengelus surai cyan milikku lembut, sorot matanya berubah hangat saat kedua iris itu tertutup kelopak matanya yang membuat lengkung tipis tanda pria itu tersenyum, serta senyumannya yang biasa ia lemparkan kepadaku, baru kali ini aku melihat senyumannya sedekat ini, biasanya aku hanya melihat senyumannya dari kejauhan saat ia melangkah pergi setelah menolongku, dan entah mengapa wajahku menyeruakkan rona merah yang tipis, mungkin karena panas matahari, begitu pikirku, namun panas matahari tidak busa menyebabkan yang orang sebut dengan debaran pada jantung, jangtungku berdegup mengiringi rona di wajahku saat melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

.

.

.

Musim gugur, dedaunan hijau yang bertandang di ranting ranting pepohonan pun sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi merah kecoklatan, beberapa diantara mereka pun ada yang sudah jatuh ketanah, sinar terik dari matahari pun sudah tertutup oleh awan, suhu udara yang mulai menurun pun sudah mulai berhembus menyapa permukaan kulit setiap orang saat mereka bangun pagi.

Musim dimana aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti salah satu ekstra kurikuler yang cukup di banggakan di SMP Teikou, Basket.

Akashi-kun juga mengikuti kegiatan ini, disini aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, berkenalan dengannya secara langsung.

"Ternyata kau juga mengikuti Basket ya?" sapanya saat ia berjalan lurus ke arahku, lapangan basket yang sepi kala itu, menggaungkan separuh dari suaranya yang cukup lantang karena memanggilku dari jarak yang cukup jauh, hanya kami berdua, diantara sorot lampu dari atap lapangan basket indoor yang tinggi, bola basket yang tadi ada di tangannya memantul kebawah dan menggelinding ke belakangnya.

Aku yang selama ini hanya mengenalnya sekilas, untuk kali ini bertatapan dengannya, bukan lagi secara kebetulan, namun karena aku memang mengikuti kegiatan yang sama dengannya, aku memundurkan kakiku satu langkah kebelakang, wajahnya semakin dekat denganku.

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu takut." Dia tersenyum.

"Akashi Seijuuro" ia akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tetsu—"

"Haii, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." Ia tersenyum sekali lagi ke arahku.

Mengapa? Dari mana dia tau namaku? Aku belum pernah sekali pun memperkenalkan namaku kepadanya, tapi, kenapa dia bisa tau namaku?

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Tetsuya? Hnn?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jarak wajah kamu hanya tersisa beberapa centi meter saja, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot matanya dari jarak sedekat ini, Kuning Keemasan, dan warna merah darah yang menyala, terlihat sangat dalam dan indah, menenggelamkan pandanganku lebih dalam ke dalam sorot mata yang teduh itu, membuatku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kawaii naa.." tangannya menarik daguku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku terperangah, semburat kemerahan sudah memancar di pipiku, aku merasa takut, namun bukan rasa takut karena aku tidak suka berada di dekat orang ini, namun ada suatu perasaan yang membuatku lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Kau sangat menarik Tetsuya, tidak salah aku memilihmu selama ini.." wajahnya mendekat ke arah telingaku sekarang.

"Suki da..." ia membisikkan kata kata itu, yang tepat di depan telingaku.

Pupil mataku menyempit, aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku?

"Suki da yo, Tetsuya.." Ia mengarahkan tubuhku ke tembok, tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku, dan mengunci semua gerakanku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku hanya bisa merintih dengan rasa sakit yang timbul dari cengkraman tangannya.

"Omoshiroi... mmmhh..." ia menjilat cuping telingaku.

"A-Akashi...kun. hahhhh..." Aku merasakan cengkraman tangannya bertambah kuat dan menyandarkan tanganku di dinding.

Bibir kemerahannya akhirnya menjamah milikku, aku bisa merasakan helaan nafasnya saat ke bibir kami bersentuhan, aneh tubuhku bereaksi sebaliknya, dengan senang hati bibirku membalas, suatu perasaan yang aneh timbul dari diriku, seakan tubuhku menginginkannya, sorot mata teduhnya berubah menjadi sorot mata yang sayu, dan dari sinar matanya, aku tau dia menginginkanku juga, lebih dari aku menginginkannya.

Sesaat aku di mabuk oleh sensasi kenikmatan yang manis dari bibirnya, namun saat akal sehatku kembali, dan saat cengkraman tangannya mulai mengendur. Disitulah aku memberanikan diri untuk mendorong tubuhnya dan lari sekencang kencangnya sambil berharap untuk tidak menemuinya lagi.

.

.

.

Musim dingin, jalanan sudah di selimuti oleh selimut putih yang tebal, salju dengan lembut turun ke atas permukaan tanah. Menandakan musim telah berganti, dan menandakan rentang waktu aku menghindar dari Akashi.

Aneh...

Memang Aneh...

Selama aku menghindar dari Akashi-kun, selama itu pula, bagian tubuh yang dijamah Akashi-kun itu, semakin terasa panas, seakan ingin merasakan sentuhannya lagi, namun aku tau jika aku terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan orang itu, aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya.

Aku masih bertanya, kenapa orang itu bisa menyukaiku, memang selama ini dia—

Yaa...

Yaa... Selama ini dia menolongku, selalu muncul di saat yang tepat, apa ini tandanya, dia memperhatikanku selama ini? Apa yang bisa aku dapat dari semua hal ini?

Keping gambaran yang seakan menyatu, mulai berkait satu sama lain, boleh kah aku melihat-nya? Boleh kah aku menyusunnya? Dan menemukan jawaban dari semua hal yang membingungkan ini?

Bagaimana harus memulai semua ini? Apakah aku menyukainya juga?.. Dia yang selalu menolongku, dia yang selalu tersenyum untukku, dan senyumnya yang aku suka, namun diatas semua itu, kejadian yang membuat hatiku takut untuk menemuinya, bagaimana harus aku merangkai semuanya ini?

Aku berusaha menemuinya, namun disaat aku sudah bisa melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik pergi menjauh darinya.

Begitu pula seterusnya...

.

.

.

Telefon genggamku berdering tanda ada e-mail yang masuk, membangunkanku dari tidurku, aku mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, dan meraih telefon genggamku yang kutaruh di meja kecil yang ada disebelah tempat tidurku, tepat di depan lampu tidur kecil yang masih padam.

Saat layar handphoneku mulai menyala, aku melihat sebuah nomer yang asing, mengirim sebuah surat elektronik untukku, siapa? Hatiku bertanya tanya...

[Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku?]

Begitu bunyinya...

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

Ya, Akashi Seijuuro, pasti dia yang mengirimnya, tapi kenapa? Apa dia melihatku? Tidak mungkin... aku berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, dan tidak menemuinya untuk waktu yang cukup lama... tidak mungkin dia melihatku.. dan dari mana ia mendapatkan alamat e-mailku?

Mengapa? Mengapa sekali lagi aku harus begitu terlibat dengannya?

Sesaat kemudian, masuk e-mail yang lain, dari pengirim yang sama, dan begitu seterusnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak membacanya dan menghiraukan ponselku, namun percuma, sampai sore harinya hingga malam menjelang sudah sampai 115 e-mail yang masuk ke ponselku, aku pun merasa tidak enak hati dan membukanya satu persatu.

Sebuah ekspektasi yang diluar dari dugaanku, semua bunyi yang tertera pada semua pesan itu adalah sama...

[Aku Mencintaimu Tetsuya]

Begitu bunyinya.. sontak aku menjatuhkan handphoneku dari tanganku, air mata mengalir lembut dari manik cyanku.

Aku tidak percaya, dia masih bisa menyukaiku walau aku sudah menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.. Kenapa?

Tangisku terhenti saat handphoneku berdering kembali, sebuah e-mail lainnya dari Akashi-kun aku pun memutuskan untuk membukanya.

[Aku memberimu 2 pilihan, kalau kau memang membenciku, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, atau mengikutimu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan, namun jika kau memang mau bertemu denganku, temui aku di dekat taman yang tak jauh dari rumahmu, aku ada disana]

Mungkin sekilas aku akan memilih pilihan yang pertama, tapi sesuatu di dalam hatiku mendorongku untuk menemuinya, yaa, semua ingatanku saat pria itu menolongku dan tersenyum untukku, itu yang membuatku ingin menemuinya.

.

.

.

Aku bergegas memakai mantelku, mengencangkan tali sepatuku dan berlari menuju taman, aku membuka pintu rumahku, dan berlari menemus hamparan salju tebal di kakiku.

Langit musim dingin sudah bertambah gelap, berpadu dengan taburan bintang dan salju yang turun perlahan, dan aku pun mengarahkan tujuanku ke arah taman yang di tujukan Akashi.

Disana aku bisa melihat dirinya berdiri dibawah sebuah lampu jalan, tengah meniup tangannya yang tidak dibalut oleh sarung tangan, uap air akibat udara dingin pun berhembus dari mulutnya, sesaat ia menoleh, ia langsung melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum..

"Haahhh... hahhh... haahhhh..." Nafasku memburu.

"Tidak perlu tergesa gesa seperti itu." Ia tersenyum dari posisinya.

"Kau.. kau kedinginan, ini pakai sarung tanganku.." Aku melepas sarung tanganku dan hendak memberikan kepadanya.

Ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan kemudia tertawa kecil.

"Sampai kapan kau bisa menghiburku seperti itu Tetsuya.." ia mendekat ke arahku, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Begini, aku lebih suka begini dari pada aku harus memakai sepasang sarung tangan." Ia menatap lembut ke arahku.

Wajahku merona, aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanku lagi...

Aku menyukai pria ini...

"Kau... sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sejak aku mengirim e-mail-email itu dari awal, kau menerima semuanya kan Tetsuya?" ia menatap iris cyanku dalam dalam.

Berarti dia disini dari tadi pagi? Pantas tangannya bisa sedingin itu...

"Gomen Tetsuya, aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak menyukai tindakanku waktu itu, makanya kau menghindar dariku." Ucapnya sambil masih menggenggam tanganku, tangannya yang semula dingin perlahan mulai menghangat.

"Iiee, aku.. aku menyukainya, dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.." aku menundukkan wajah meronaku.

"Perlihatkan padaku, wajahmu yang manis itu Tetsuya." Tangannya sekali lagi meraih daguku dan mengarahkan wajahku sekali lagi ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya, kau adalah milikku.." senyuman tipis yang kusuka darinya sekali lagi nampak di hadapan wajahku, rasa takut kala itu seakan sirna, dan aku pun memeluk tubuhnya erat, membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku... aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun." Aku menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

"Tidak perlu di beritahu pun aku sudah tau kau akan menjawab seperti itu Tetsuya." Bibir kami pun sekali lagi bersambut, kali ini benar benar manis dan hangat, ditambah tangan Akashi-kun yang menyentuh lembut kedua belah pipiku, sorot lampu yang terang, salju yang perlahan turun dan bintang bintang di langit lah yang menjadi saksi bisu kami saat itu, menjadi saksi untuk penyatuan rasa cinta kami berdua, walau pun awalnya ada sedikit keraguan, namun semua sudah kembali berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku, ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua denganmu Tetsuya.." dia sekali lagi tersenyum untukku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun mengiyakan tawarannya dan aku menghabiskan sisa malam itu hanya berdua dengannya, di kamarnya, Akashi-kun memperlakukanku dengan lembut, semua sentuhannya hanya bisa membuatku semakin terpesona dengannya, semuanya, aku menyukai semua hal tentang Akashi-kun.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya.." ucapnya sambil mendorong sesuatu di bawah sana dengan lebih cepat lagi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun, aku adalah milikmu satu satunya." Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan sekeras yang aku mampu, namun tak bisa, dan aku hanya bisa merintih.

"Tanpa kau bilang seperti itu juga, kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku Tetsuya.." kemudian ia mencium bibirku sekali lagi.

~Fin~

.

.

.


End file.
